TARDIS Team
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: When the Doctor, Rose and Jack, meet again.


I wrote this after the finale of Torchwood and Doomsday, but I thought that Rose, Jack and the Doctor needed to get back as the TARDIS team, and what better way than a reunion. Ramona-Theta

TARDIS Team- Chapter One

Rose and the Doctor, just couldn't why the TARDIS had brought them yet again to Cardiff. Last time that had happened they had been able to leave, after telling the TARDIS that if she didn't leave they would sell her to a scrapheap. That had worked then but after threats and worse, she refused to move for either the Doctor or Rose, so they both decided that might just as well go into the city.

As they stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving. Can we have chips?" Rose pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but no tomato ketchup, or I'll be sick. That's stuff is disgusting!" The Doctor stated grimacing. She nodded and together they ran towards the chip shop. But they never got that far because a SUV pulled up beside them and two women came out with stun pistols, both of them pointing at the Doctor and Rose. They looked at one another and ran, the two women followed and the last thing the two time travellers remembered was a pain running through their hearts.

When Rose awoke, she noticed that she was alone and despiratley called out for her lover, in her mind; he didn't reply and in her anger she let Bad Wolf overflow. The camera in the cell, (which where she had decided she was), exploded, quickly followed by the glass of the wall.

As she stepped out four people ran into the room; two of them the women from earlier and the other two were unindenified men. They ran towards her and Rose held up one hand and a wall of golden light appeared, which none of them could penetrate.

Rose walked to the cell next to her, and saw her lover sprawled over a concrete bed, and as her anger espulated the glass wall of his cell shattered, and woke him up. At the same time another man ran into the room and striaght through the golden, which promptly evaporated, and he and the rest of them, stared wide-eyed at the sight before their eyes. The two aliens they had caught earlier were making out on the concrete bed, however it was not long before they noticed they were being watched.

Rose turned to shout at the people who had interupted their private moment, when she saw who was in front of her. "Jack." She screamed, jumping up and running towards her, but stopped when he backed away.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Rose. And this here, lump, is the Doctor." Rose answered, indicating the man behind her.

"Last time I looked you were blonde not brown, and spoting a London accent, and he had radar dish ears." Jack said, "So forgive me for not believing you."

"But I am Rose. I can prove it. First time I met you was the London Blitz, and I was hanging from a barrage balloon, with the union flag spread across my chest." Rose said, "And he is the Doctor, aren't you Theta?" She added when she noticed that the Doctor wasn't listening. He nodded, blushing at the use of his name.

"Rose? Doctor?" they both turned towards Jack, "Theta? Is that your name?"

"Part of it. My full name you couldn't pronounce. Even Rose has trouble and she is Gallifreyan, and has regenerated, that's why you didn't recognise her. My name is basically Theta Sigma." 'Theta' said, blushing. Rose leaned up and kissed him.

Rose leant towards Jack for a hug but stopped when four guns were raised to meet her. "Put them down, it's not like they'll kill her. Neither of us can die." Theta said lightly but his eyes were very dark, almost black. The others cowered but didn't lower their guns.

"You really should do as he says. You know the Daleks?" Rose asked, all but one of the women clearly went white, "Well they call him the Oncoming Storm, and you really don't want to know why, trust me."

"You can talk Bad Wolf." Theta answered, making Rose blush, but still none of the others lowered their guns.

"Sorry, but as aliens, you are threats to humankind and therefore we can't let you go." The Japanese woman answered.

"Tosh, they are no harm, and anyway he's no threat, she might be but her mother is worse." Jack said, as Theta paled and Rose laughed.

"I don't understand." 'Tosh' said.

"He won't harm anyone, except if you hurt people. He's fine at looking after people, but after nine-hundred years he has had some pratice." Tosh and the others stared at the alien in front of them, finalling lowering their guns, but bursting out laughing.

"There is no way that he is 900!" One of the men said, he was shorter than Jack, and by the looks of it, ruder then Theta.

"I can assure you I am. Just because my mother was human, does not make me human. I am Time Lord, and over 900 years old." Theta said truthfully.

"He is. Honestly!" Rose said, "So Jack, are you going to introduce us to your team?"

"Sure, Tosh Shato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones, meet the Doctor and his companion Rose." Jack stated.

"Shall we go up to the Hub rather than stand down here in the cells. Then you can call your Mum, Rose." Jack continued, Theta paled considerably.

"Is there more aliens then?" Owen huffed

"NO!" Rose said, "My Mum is human, and so was my Dad, before you even ask, and no I will not tell you how I became human yet. And will you stop fretting, she has to know sometime Theta, we can't keep this from her." Comprehesion dawned on Jack's face; her mother didn't know they were married and the Doctor's comments on Jackie Tyler, weren't good.

"But-"

"No buts we tell her tomorrow and-" But she stopped and went white, and started breathing heavily.

"Do you want some help. I'm a doctor." Owen offered.

"No. Thanks but I'd rather that Torchwood had nothing to do with this." Rose said, before grimacing.

Theta took one look at her before telling Jack to lead then to the Hub running, Rose and Theta followed more slowly. When they reached the Hub, Theta asked Jack if he could borrow their medical equipment, Jack consented, but Owen however was more than a little annoyed. "If I am not allowed to help, why should they be allowed to use my-" He was stopped by the look the Doctor sent him.

All the team followed Rose and Theta to the autopsy room, where Theta helped his wife onto examination table. "Sorry," Ianto asked, "But earlier you said you rather Torchwood had nothing to do with this. But what exactly was 'this'?"

"They are not dissecting me." Rose weeped into her husband's arm.

"Why would we dissect you?" Tosh asked, confused with the whole situation.

"Torchwood in London would." Rose wailed.

"Why?" Gwen said.

"They are not coming anyway near me." Rose was shouting, when Tosh and Owen tried to approach her.

"They won't, Rose I promise, they won't hurt any of you." Theta soothed.

"'Any of you'?" Jack asked.

"They are not getting my children." Rose shouted.

"Of course they won't, love. I won't let them and I'm sure they are good people because Jack chose them. Am I right, Jack?" Theta asked, but none of the Torchwood team was listening to him, they were staring at them with understanding.

"Doctor, you didn't?" Jack asked.

"Didn't what?" Theta asked confused.

"They're yours aren't they? The children they're yours." Jack exclaimed.

"Of course," Theta answered, and when he noticed that Rose was still uneasy, he asked the room at whole, "You aren't going to dissect her, are you?"

"Of course, not. We not killers, or inhuman." Gwen answered and the other nodded in agreement. Rose looked a lot more satified, with this answer, and allowed the others to approach her.

"Would you like to see the Time Tots?" Theta asked, Jack nodded, understanding, whereas the

others looked confused.

Jack explained for them, "Rose and the Doctor are Timelords, therefore their children are Time Tots. So would you like to see their children, is what they are asking." The team nodded.

"You won't see much as Rose is not that far along, but you may notice that their four heartbeats, but I assure you there are just two Time Tots. Every Timelord or Lady has two hearts." Theta explained, as he placed the ultrasound machine on his wife's stomach. Immediatly a picture of two tiny figures appeared on the screen.

Theta paused the screen, put the ultrasound machine down, and placed his hands on Rose's stomach. "Rose they're fine, they only cut off the mental link because they weren't ready for the tide of emotions. They'll connect again when they feel you have calmed down enough." Rose looked a lot more comfortable at her husband's words and hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean, 'mental link'?" Ianto asked, confused.

"Rose can usually feel the presense of our twins in her head- we are a telepathic race. Right now Rose is thinking why don't you get her some chips as an apology." Theta explained and Jack laughed; Rose blushed, nodding.


End file.
